


The Devil is in the Details

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: Too bad Walter has a good eye for small details.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote after re-reading Simple Motions and realizing I had probably overused kissing and lip-biting.
> 
> It is not necessary to read the previous work in order to understand this.

It had been many years since Walter had decided not to bother his lady with birthdays. She had been very clear since her thirteenth one that she did not wish for any special treatment, so all he did was put special care on making her afternoon tea. It was a pity, given that she was turning eighteen, but, looking back, he had not been any more inclined than her to celebrate such occasions at that age. 

She smiled brightly at him when he entered, setting down her pen and moving the reports aside to accept the tray.

“Thank you, Walter.”

He merely waited for her to try the tea, as he always did before leaving. She appeared to be busy as usual, the paperwork filling almost every space on her desk, and she was making no move to acknowledge the date. All was normal. She did not seem particularly tense either, except...

Her lip had a tiny scab forming on it. His eyes narrowed and he tried to see her face better through the monocle.

“My Lady, what happened to your lip?”

She did not lift her face and he only perceived the slightest of tremors in her hand when she drank from the teacup. She sighed and spoke.

“I just think I bit it in my sleep last night. Silly me.” She turned to smile at him again. “Thank you for the tea, Walter.”

He nodded and reciprocated her smile, but hesitated for a moment before leaving the room. There was something amiss but he could not quite place his finger on it… He turned around and took the tray with him. It was none of his business anyway.

Integra lowered the cup to let it cool down. What a waste of perfectly-brewed tea… she cursed under her breath and brushed her lips with her thumb. She would need at least a day for them to stop being so tender.

The vampire came out of the hiding place to where he had retreated when he heard the butler’s footsteps. He simply passed through the wall and stood there with an amused expression.

“Do you think he noticed anything, Master?”

What kind of rhetorical question was that? It was too much to ask of him not to gloat...She refused to acknowledge what he had said and only laid back on the chair. It took some moments of uncomfortable,  _ for her _ , silence before she said resolutely,

“No more kisses, Alucard.”

He lifted an eyebrow and grinned in the most deviant of expressions imaginable. “On the  _ lips _ .”

She gave him a side glance that threatened to kill him with its intent. She did not see him taking back his words, so she sighed and agreed for the sake of peace. “No more kisses on the lips.”

It would take her days to get that smug look off his face. 


End file.
